Crhono
by fn055
Summary: "So you're a power copier, right?" "Ehh, not really, no. Have you ever played an RPG?" Worm AU, based over The Gamer system.
1. Trigger 1-1

12 October, 2003

When the flying car hit me, I realized something important. Dying sucked.

After my death (wait, how can I think?) Things were... blurry. Someone was calling me, but I couldn't understand the words. My mom, I was sure of it. I hope she's okay, but I doubt it. Not in the middle of an attack. Then, darkness.

Next thing I see (feel?) Is the weirdest sight in my life. Dark smoke and lots of shiny shapes. Apparently the afterlife is full of triangles.

Neat. I expected more angels, thought. Looking down, I realised I couldn't see my body. Only smoke in every direction. I wonder...

Ah, I can move. Nice. Moving (drifting?) through the smoke, I noticed one of the light-triangle thing to my left. It was way larger than the others, and I swore there was something moving inside. I was tempted to touch it, but settled on moving. Learn from horror films and don't touch magic boxes. Or books. Or mirrors. Or...

I stopped when I saw a different light. Another Triangle, red unlike the others, and pulsing. Drifting closer, I realised too late that it moved too. I couldn't stop in time before it enveloped me.

Suddenly the world spinned and twisted. Everything was a kaleidoscope of colors, and I felt... different, in a way that I can't describe.

Empty, maybe? Was this supposed to be a Trigger event?

Despite not having a body anymore, I felt the beginning of a migraine. Then I felt my body stretch, then bent in ways it shouldn't be, to the point that the back formed a 90 degree shape and the arms looked like they were jointed in seven different places.

And later I realised I was looking at myself from outside my body. That explained why I didn't feel pain, at least.

Weird. Then, something stood in front of me.

Well, now I know who she is, but back then I could only think of the bastard child of a tree and an octopus, with tentacles instead of branches. She didn't have eyes, there was skin (somehow) instead, but I knew she was looking at me.

After a bit, she said "Go."

And just like that, I was back to the living world. I should have been a smear on the concrete (and I later found out that there was one, under a pickup), but, hey, I just came back to life. It wasn't exactly my first concern.

It was the white screen in front of my face that worried me.

**Welcome back [INSERT NAME HERE]**!

**You have received the ] Shard!**

**You gained the Perk [I live... Again!]!**

**You gained the Title [Champion]!**

**Do you want to see the tutorial? (y/n)**

...I won't lie, I stared at it for a good minute. Because, damn, I'm a Cape.

...Shit, I'm a Cape, now. I was going to get conscripted in the Union. I needed help.

**Starting tutorial... Tutorial started!**

**Functions limited until the Tutorial end.**

**Story Quest Added!**

**[First steps]**

**Complete the following objectives:**

**Step forward;**

**Step backwards;**

**Step left;**

**Step right;**

**Reward: Tutorial progression, Story progression, 10 XP**

I had the feeling the... Game thing was mocking me. I heard a weird PING! sound coming from behind the page, but I ignored it. I stared at the wasteland around me, instead. When I died (wait, I'm a zombie, now?) It was morning.

Now it looks like the sun it's rising, so I've been dead for... what, almost a day. Damn.

The suburbs were a mess: almost all the cars were broken or have been flipped, the houses were full of holes. One got my attention. I remember this place, when I was younger. My mom used to bring me here to visit my uncle. After the divorce with my dad he was the only relative mom was in speaking terms.

A couple of years ago I used to talk to the Clifford's youngest, Beth. We went to the same school and she was nice to me. His dad liked me too: I still remember that time he invited us over to a barbecue and almost burned his own hand. Her mother, Heather, once gave me a monstrosity that was supposed to be a scarf. They were good people.

I looked away from what was left of them, and kept moving.

**Story Quest Complete!**

**[First steps]**

**Reward: 10 XP!**

The suburbs of Burroughs looked like they were hit by an hurricane... or a Critters' attack.

There was a whole topic of this on PolisNet. They were described as enforcers of the Union: born in the aftermath of a Duel, captured, augmented with Tinker weapons and mastered from afar. If they were sent here it meant that there was a Resistance base... and everyone between it was collateral damage.

I called my mom, but she still didn't answer. Where was she? I knew the answer, but I wanted to be wrong.

**Story Quest Added!**

**[Mom!]**

**Complete objective:**

**Find your mom;**

**Reward: 190 XP, Old Photo**

A white blur formed in front of me, leading further down the road. I ran as fast as I can, calling my mom. The suburbs were left behind while I sprinted through a road in the middle of nowhere.

There were so many bodies...

But I kept going. An hour later, I found her. I knew she wouldn't have survived.

They killed her. Her shirt was stained red, letting me see the gaping, scorched hole in her chest. Her eyes were open, vacant. Her bag had fallen to her right, in the middle of the road.

When I was five, I used to be sick all the time. Now I'm fine (Kind of, for a revenant) but back then, mom used to take days off from the Dinner just to tend me. She always tried to cheer me up after dad left.

She didn't deserve this.

I felt my eyes water...

**[Champion mind] Active!**

...and suddenly, the pain was gone. I knew what to do, though.

I will make them pay.

I don't know how, but I will.

**Story Quest Complete!**

**[Mom!]**

**Reward: 190 XP, Old photo!**

**Level Up!**

**You reached Level 2!**

**You gained 5 STAT points!**

**Story Quest Added!**

**[Know thyself]**

**Complete the following objectives:**

**Check STAT;**

**Allocate STAT points;**

**Reward: 50 XP, Menu Access, Tutorial progression**

With a flash of red light, an old photo appeared in my hand. It depicted me, mom and dad during our trip in Vancouver. Those were the best days of my life.

I couldn't find anything to bury her, so I just closed her eyes. There wasn't anything else to do, so I left. Burroughs was a little dot behind me, now.

**Victor Larue**

**Champion**

**LV 2** **XP 100/200**

**HP 90/90**

**SP 110/110**

**STR 9**

**DEX 10**

**AGI 11**

**INT 11**

**WIS 10**

**CHA 12**

**ADM 14**

**STAT points: 5**

**PERK points: 0**

I kept moving further down the road, towards Wrexham. I had a lot to think about.

**Story Quest Added!**

**[It's a long way to the top]**

**Complete the following objectives:**

**Reach Level 5;**

**Defeat 10 Enemies;**

**Reach 20 in One STAT;**

**Survive Two weeks;**

**Reward: PERK access, 1 PERK point, 1200 XP, Tutorial progression**

**Quest Added!**

**[...And justice for all]**

**Complete the following objectives:**

**Stop the Union;**

**Kill *;**

**Destroy *.**

**Bonus objectives:**

**Acquire [?] Blueprint;**

**Defeat *;**

**Defeat *;**

**Destroy [?] AI.**

**Reward: [?, [?,10 STAT points, 5 PERK points, 15000 XP for each Bonus Objective completed, Personal Satisfaction**

* * *

If my Phone is not wrong, Wrexham is an hour away from where I was. I never saw it, but i knew it was big enough to have scanners roaming the city, looking for anyone who triggered. There were theories on PolisNet about what the Union did to the Parahumans.

Some believe they were brainwashed, others thought they got forced to work for the government as spec ops soldiers. Few were seen again.

What everyone agrees about is that they don't have age restrictions.

No one forgot the Nellis Shootout.

Which is why is such a risk entering there. I have scavenged whatever I could from some broken cars, and tomorrow I'll buy what I needed. Oh, and this screens showed up.

[**Tire Iron] acquired!**

**Damage: 5STR**

**Damage Type: Kinetic**

**Speed: Medium**

**Durability: 12/25**

**Debuff:**

**[Ruined: Decrease MAX Durability by 50%**

**[Bloodied: While held, decrease CHA by 1**

I hope the bloodstains will be bistaken for rust. Thankfully, it fits in the backpack just fine.

Tapping the screen, I then saw the other things i've acquired.

**[Baseball hat] acquired!**

**Durability: 10/20**

**[Hoodie] acquired!**

**Durability: 23/30**

**[Windbreaker] acquired!**

**Durability: 46/50**

**[Leather Backpack] acquired!**

**Durability: 35/100**

**[Medical Spray] acqu****ired!**

**Recover 15% HP**

**Decrease [Bleeding] Debuff by 1**

At the edge of the city, I stopped and checked my STAT.

**Victor Larue**

**Champion**

**LV 2** **XP 100/200**

**HP 90/90**

**SP 110/110**

**STR 9**

**DEX 10**

**AGI 11**

**INT 11**

**WIS 11**

**CHA 12**

**ADM 14**

**STAT points: 5**

**PERK points: 0**

I previously checked the screen, and it turned out I gained 1 WIS.

Stupid smartass game thingy.

Well, I may need the STR. I'm not sure what ADM is, though. Still, I distributed my STAT points. I was too weak pyshically, so I hoped that my CHA could help me instead.

Or at least I'll let me bullshit my way out in a fight. I hoped i won't anger a Cape the first day in town.

**Victor Larue**

**Champion**

**LV 2** **XP 100/200**

**HP 110/110**

**SP 110/110**

**STR 11**

**DEX 11**

**AGI 11**

**INT 11**

**WIS 11**

**CHA 14**

**ADM 14**

**STAT points: 0**

**PERK points: 0**

Ok, so STR affect my HP and INT my MP- wait, SP? Ugh, I hoped there was manual for all of this.

**Story Quest Complete!**

**[Know thyself]**

**Reward: 50 XP, Menu Access, Tutorial Progression**

**Story Quest Added!**

**[Know thyself better!]**

**Complete the following objectives:**

**Check Inventory;**

**Check Journal;**

**Check Codex;**

**Reward: 50 XP, 1 STAT point, Skill Access, Tutorial progression**

Nice.

So, how it's supposed to work? Menu? Ok, maybe vocal commands will do. "Menu." Yet another screen opened on my face.

**Main Menu**

I**nventory**

**Journal**

**Codex**

**Skills**

**STAT**

**PERK**

**PolisNet**

Everything was greyed out except Inventory, STAT, Journal, Codex and PolisNet- Wait, how...

I pressed PolisNet and another screen came up. One that I did recognise.

**Welcome back to Polis Network, Vick89!**

**You are viewing: Cape Forum New US San Francisco**

**Order by: Most relevant**

**Topic Limit: 20**

**Topic: La Resistance!**

JConnor (Moderator): Hi guys, I've heard from the Militia some troubling news. Two days ago, they released Critters in Burroughs, a town north of here. Does anyone know anything?

There were other post published, but I ignored it. I had other things to do. I logged off PolisNet and checked my Inventory. There was my phone (somehow it survived), energy drinks, water and candy bars, along with everything else I had put in the backpack.

**[Candy bars] acquired!**

**Recover 3 HP**

**[Energy drinks] acquired!**

**Recover 3 SP**

The Codex was disappointing, though.

**Welcome to the Codex!**

**Complete Tutorial to unlock!**

**[Factions]**

**[Contacts]**

**[Bestiary]**

**[Items]**

**[Tutorial]**

Well, the journal was useful, at least.

**Welcome to the Journal!**

**[Story Quests]**

**[Know thyself better!: Complete!**

**[It's a long way to the top: Active**

**[Quests]**

**[...And justice for all: Active**

[*******] Quests: LOCKED**

**Story Quest Complete!**

**[Know thyself better!]**

**Reward: 50 XP, 1 STAT point, Skill Access, Tutorial progression**

**Level Up! You reached Level 3!**

**You Gained 5 STAT points!**

**Story Quest Added!**

**[I know Kung Fu]**

**Complete Objective: Access Skills**

**Reward: 1 STAT point, Skills access, Active Skill [Scan]**

Finally! I pressed Skills and I was greeted by an almost empty screen.

**[Active Skills]**

**[Passive Skills]**

[*** Shard] LV 1 AP 0/0**

**Gives you access to the Passive Skills [Champion Body, [Champion mind, [Mimic]**

**Can be upgraded with ]**

**Complete the Quest ] to unlock description.**

**[Champion Body] LV1 AP 0/0**

**Your body can't be mutilated and your perception of pain is dulled, as long as you have HP.**

**You can learn and use pyshical-based skills.**

**Can be upgraded with ]**

**[Champion Mind] LV1 AP 0/0**

**Psychological Trauma and stress are dulled.**

**Can lessen (Mental) damage.**

**You can learn and use mental-based skills.**

**Can be upgraded with ]**

**[Mimic] LV1 AP 0/50**

**With enough practice and ADM, gain the ability to learn enemy Skills.**

**Requires [Scan] and the usage of the Skill during combat.**

**Story Quest Complete!**

**[I know Kung Fu]**

**Reward: 1 STAT point, Skills access, Active Skill [Scan]**

**[Scan] LV1 AP 0/10**

**Active Skill: 5 SP/use**

**This Skill let's you analyze character's HP and SP, along with the active [Shard]**

Wow, that was useful. Wait, Shard? Ah whatever, I'll look at it later.

* * *

Wrexham was almost empty in the early morning; the only people around were joggers and shopkeepers. Which was perfect: few people around meant that it was unlikely to scanners to show up. Thankfully the drones had the flaw to scan only large groups.

Walking around the streets, I saw an opened clothes shop, which was what I wanted. Once inside, I bought a green sweater, a black jacket, boots and a neckwarmer.

**[Sweater] acquired!**

**Durability: 40/40**

**Buff:**

**[Warm: Resist Low (Freezing) Damage.**

**[Winter Jacket] acquired!**

**Durability: 90/90**

**Buff:**

**[Warm: Resist Low (Freezing) Damage**

**[Thick: Resist Low (Kinetic) Damage**

Winter was getting close and so far my power didn't come with an heater. Volume, luckily, wasn't a problem. I could probably put a car on my inventory and weight the same.

I think. I really hoped this power have a manual.

Still, being outed already would be a problem I don't want to dealt with, so I had to go through multiple shops. A normal kid can't just buy an entire wardrobe and keep it on his back.

However, It was after buying non perishable food (I didn't know if my power could keep things fresh, after all) that I spotted a drone.

Made by four rotors on all sides, and a large, Tinker camera in the center, it had the job to examine the presence of a Corona Pollentia in the human brain.

And it was just in the middle of the street, coming straight towards me.

Passing through was too risky and running away would be even worse.

The drones recorded everything, so I put my hood up and walked in its opposite direction. I turned left at the first street I could find, towards a dead end. I crouched behind a dumpster and let it move past me.

That was where I met Mira for the first time.

**New Codex Entry!**

**The Nellis Shootout (3/1/1992)**

**Nellis, a town in Nevada counting less than a thousand inhabitants, became somewhat known as a safe haven for every Parahuman unwilling to join the Union.**

**Up until they were attacked by the combined force of the PCU (Coming Soon!) and the Union Enforcers (Coming Soon!). A massive force, formed by more than a thousand Critters and thirty Enforcers, hit the town with the objective to capture/kill all opposing them, i.e. everyone in town.**

**The results were more than five hundred civilians involved in the crossfire, which resulted in their deaths, and the killing of the great majority of the Capes in town. One of the survivors of the attack, known as Heimwerker (Coming Soon!), founded the actual Resistance against the Union. **

**Victor Larue**

**Champion**

**LV **3

**XP 100/200**

**HP 110/110**

**SP 110/110**

**STR 11**

**DEX 11**

**AGI 11**

**INT 11**

**WIS 11**

**CHA 14**

**ADM 14**

**STAT points: 7**

**PERK points: 0**


	2. Trigger 1-2

**13 October 2003, 8.28 AM**

I was crouched behind a dumpster that I saw her, slouched to the wall and sleeping.

For just a moment, she looked peaceful. Her short, cropped brown hair were the only thing clean of her. She had a white, dirtied, button-up shirt, black slacks and leather shoes, both covered by stains.

And a large bruise on her dark skinned cheek.

Then she opened her eyes and saw me staring at her. Not exactly the best first impression. "Hmm, hey there."

Way to go, Casanova. She rubbed her eyes. "Sorry if i woke you, I was..."

Hiding from a paramilitary group who had killed my mom and will totally kidnap me. "Looking for my keys. Definitely. They always end up in strange places, you know."

I rubbed my black hair. She yawned. "By the way, I'm Vic, hi. I live here." I pointed to the building on my left.

That made her raise her eyebrow.

"What?"

"Isn't it-" She cleared her throat.

Her voice was still coarse, though. "Isn't it abandoned?"

"...Not all of it."

That made her raise the other eyebrow.

"Really."

"Yup."

"I thought it was a bakery that closed for the rats last year."

"We found that out later."

If she could, she would have raised a third eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that, it's true!"

She obviously didn't believe a single word. Good job, CHA.

"Fine, don't believe me. By the way, are you okay? I mean, I'm not judging..." A rat scurried away from one of the bags. "But I don't think it's sanitary staying here."

"It's a good place to sleep." As if waiting for her answer, a cockroach passed between us, then jumped to one of her legs. She batted it away with her hand. "See, I even have company!"

"It's also a good place to lose keys."

She sighed. She looked amused from the whole thing , but the bags under her eyes told another story.

From how long was she hiding? And why? Her stomach grumbled in that moment.

"Seriously, you're a bad liar."

The eyebrow rose again, while she started pulling herself to her feet. "But so am I, so let's start again, shall we? I'm Vic."

I extended and hand towards her. She stared at it. I stared at her, then at my hand, then back at her.

"So?"

"What?"

"Shook it."

"I'm not shaking it."

"Why?"

"It's covered in grease, kid."

Looking at my hand, I noticed that she was right. I also ended up dirting my hoodie. Yay. "Oh. Sorry."

She giggled. "No problem. My name's Mira. It doesn't happen that you have something to eat, right?"

I opened my backpack and, putting my hand inside, accessed my inventory. Everytime I took something from it the object in question just pops out of nowhere with a red light. It was a neat trick, but not exactly normal.

With a flash of red, only visible to me, my candy bars shined to life. I then offered one to her, which she took.

It lasted a second. She might as well have a vacuum cleaner instead of a mouth. "I take you were hungry?"

"Eh eh, a bit, yeah. Thanks." Nice as it was to talk, I had things to do. The drone must have left by now.

"No problem, Mira. Well, I should go. You know, keys to search and all." She held a little smile, and leaned a bit over the wall, stretching her legs.

"Ok, then. See ya, Vic." I turned around, existing the street...

**Combat Started!**

...And then froze when I saw a shadow darkening it.

I looked up and ended staring at a slitted purple pupil, belonging to a giant, lizard face.

"What the-" I was cut short by it descending towards us. It posed between Mira and I and, quicker than I could catch on, grabbed Mira with two of its hands, from behind her shoulders.

Despite her struggles (was it my impression, or she was blurring?) the thing's grip didn't waver.

It looked at me and said, with a low, grave voice: "Back off, kid."

I stared. "You're a giant dragon."

I could swore it made something that looked like the three meter, bipedal blue dragon version of someone raising an eyebrow. It then looked at something behind me.

Or rather, someone. "You should listen. This is Union's business." Turning, I saw a massive, broad shouldered man, completely clad in bronze colored armour.

On his waist stood a large, radio-looking thing with a weird blue sphere inside and a short, curved sword. He also had a weird backpack with him.

"Good job, Ridley."

It (Ridley?) snorted. "No thanks to you, Spartan. Seriously, how did you lose her last time?"

"You know how, the nuns slowed me down."

He took a cigarette from a waist pouch.

"And no, I didn't killed them."

"I'm not saying anything."

"I know you will, Rid."

"I would never ask you to burn nuns down."

Finishing his cigarette, he drop it on the ground and stomped the butt.

"Yeah, right. Take her to the PCU, we're done here."

Mira turned resigned after hearing that, head bowed down.

"Wait, wait!" Both stopped to look at me.

"What had she done to deserve this?"

"Nothing. She's a parahuman."

The armoured man, Spartan, stepped in front of me.

"And that means that she can be dangerous, to herself and to others." He took a drag from his cigarette. "Have you heard about them?"

I nodded. Of course I did. The Union always spread the same things about them: they were dangerous, their only goal is to spread chaos towards the country and that only the union could stop them. It never fooled anyone. Yet another lie from liars.

_Dad! BANG!_**[Champion Mind] Activated!**

She was just like me. A kid with something they didn't choose to have.

**Ping! Skill acquired!**

**[Flash Step] LV 1 AP 0/25**

**Active Skill: 20 SP/use**

**Damage type: Kinetic**

**Range: 50 meters**

**Cooldown: 5 seconds**

**Gain the ability to move extremely quickly to a predestined spot. Hitting an enemy with this Skill cause High damage.**

That... will come in handy. Looking back at the armoured man, I caught the last part of whatever he was saying.

"...so you know why this is needed. Go home kid."

He then turned to Ridley. "I'm returning to base. Take her away."

Weighting my options, I ended up choosing the most dangerous. One day in town and you're already going to out yourself. Good job, me. I should have thought of a way out when they were talking.

**Ping! You gained one WIS!**

Oh screw you, game.

Sighing, I screamed "Stop!" and used my new Skill. Flash Step. This is definitely going to hurt.

Nothing happened. Then I remembered that I needed to say it. "Flash Step!"

I never wondered how it was like to be like a bullet, but it was definitely how I felt.

One moment, i was still, the next, I was propelled toward a big ass dragon.

Flying, I hit her straight in the face with my left shoulder, sending her stumbling backwards. She kept her grip on Mira though, which looked stunned by the twist of the events, and turned, letting me see the long, way-too-sharp looking tail coming forward me.

It hit me on the midsection, _hard_, sending me flying towards Spartan an into the ground.

Owww.

**Ping! Skill acquired!**

**[Accelerated Healing] LV1 AP 0/200**

**Recover HP over time: 5 HP/sec**

**Ping! Skill acquired!**

**[Wyvern Skin] LV 1 AP 0/150**

**Resist Kinetic Damage: 10% (SINGLE)**

I tried to stand up, but the moment I tried to move my legs I felt a sharp (yet dulled) pain. Ridley, who was standing in front of me, froze. "Oh, God."

Mira screamed.

**Warning! 0 HP Left!**

Standing on my elbows, I stared at her.

And the severed waist between me and her. A large pool of blood was expanding from it.

That... looked bad.

Maybe i should have thought of something better than the half-assed plan to hit the giant dragon, move towards the clearly dangerous man and somehow run away.

Heh. Half.

**Ping! You gained one WIS!**

Wow, that was awful.

I'm sorry, Mira. You looked nice.

...I'm impressed I can think just fine. Shouldn't I be panickin-

**[Champion Mind] activated!**

Oh, that explains it.

...seriously, when the blood loss is going to-

**GAME OVER**

Then, everything went black.

* * *

**8.38 AM**

"Fuck, Erin, what have you done?"

Clay harshly said. He noticed that the girl started crying. "We have to bring people alive, remember?"

"I didn't expect him to be a cape!"

"Well, he was, and now he's dead."

"I know, dammit!" Erin took several deep breaths. Clayton Eisler knew his partner well: she was upset because he looked like he had the same age of her son. "Ok, sorry, Rid. Shit happens. It always did."

Especially to them.

"...He was too young." It was a rare sight to see a regretful Erin. She didn't hesitate during Nellis. She never flinched when their targets begged and pleaded. But taking care of her son let her grow a soft spot for kids.

Sometimes. When she's not acting on instinct. Things tend to get messy otherwise.

"So many are." He sighed. "Never mind. I'm getting Renée, see what he can do with him."

He pressed a button on the side of his radio. "Take care of Speedy. See you on the Warp station."

In a flash of blue light, he vanished.

The next thing he saw was the Union Capital. A massive building, built over the ruins of Manhattan and main HQ, and Tinker factory, of the Union.

Entering (and going over the security checks), he walked inside the elevator, where an electronic voice greeted him.

"Hello Spartan, please select your floor." The androgynous voice of the security AI replied. A stickler for the rules, as always.

He was having none of that. "Hello to you too, Relay."

"We're on duty, don't start now." They spoke, tone perfectly neutral.

"Fine, fine. I'm going to talk to Lich. He's still on Medical?" Knowing him, he is probably trying to start a zombie apocalypse. Again.

"He is. Something happened?"

"Yup, dead cape. Usual shit, I just need him to do his magic."

"Ok, then. Up we go."

Music started playing. Awkward silence followed between the two of them. "So, how's going, Relay?"

Clay never understood how Relay sighed, but it somehow managed despite not having a real mouth. "I have news from China. Things aren't going well there."

"Things _never_ go well there. You know this better than me." Ugh, the least said about it, the better.

"What about Dana?"

"The IT engineer?"

"Yeah, is she around?"

"She is, why do you ask?"

"Oh, you know, I like her company." Clay smirked. "And her ass."

Relay didn't say anything for a long second. "She's not single."

"Really? I thought she was!"

"Dana and Roman are happily married from ten years."

"Love is such a fickle thing, Relay."

"She. Is. Not. Single."

"Fine. Fine. Yvette?"

"Please don't perv on your fellow employees."

"What, I can't even ask for a date, now?"

"Your last one ended with me claiming that the stains in my memory cores were humidity."

"Because they totally were, Relay." Oh, Cindy. Best date ever.

'And she was worth all the trouble', he then muttered. Relay sighed, again, and used one of his pre-registered lines.

"You have arrived. Have a good day." Shortly after, the doors opened, and the smell of decay entering through his noise.

Giving his goodbyes to the robotic AI, Clayton sighed and moved forward. From above him, someone screamed.

Yes, he was in the 'medical' section. Noticed the quote marks? You should, because here the Hippocrates' Oath was used as handkerchief.

Through several, opaque chambers inside ten floors operated fifty of the best Biotinkers of the Country: all of them were working, programming and upgrading Replica Operators and Critters night and day. All of their movements were recorded and the tracker behind the eye made sure that no-one could step out of line.

He once was tasked to capture an escaped Biotinker from the Resistance. They have to saw off to him an horn, five legs and fifteen dicks.

Fucking Tinkers.

Still, useful when on your side. Using one of the service elevators, he went up the last floor of the sector. To the left side stood large medical tables, not unlike the ones used in a morgue. To his right were a series of small tubes, used for his work. Clay shuddered after seeing one of them occupied. The glass was foggy, but it could catch a glimpse of the human brain inside.

Half of the entire floor was dedicated to one person, and his gory job. Sat on a old looking chair, he looked intent on putting a little pipe inside a large, square-looking box. Clearing his throat, Renée turned. His blackened lab coat and gloves, a chemical bandolier and a plague doctor-looking faceplate made it clear that he wasn't the type of medic you want to be visited to.

"Ah, another patient!" Renée, being himself, couldn't just stop looking at him with a weird look in his eyes. The one he had when he's thinking of ways to open you up while you're still alive.

"You're not funny, Renée." The last time Ridley went here, he made a very detailed description of how he could, as she claimed, 'see her insides'.

No one blamed her when she bit his face off. He got better and, unfortunately, even more interested in Erin.

"I am!" His last joke was filling the vents with headcrabs.

The armoury never finished the flamethrowers so quickly.

"Say that to Dave, he never recovered!" Poor bastard. "Anyway, we have a situation. Dead cape, near San Francisco. Take your things."

He then set the Warper to Wrexham, while Lich took his doctor bag, along with-

"Do you really need the tube?" Clay almost shuddered, but remained composed.

"Yes."

"Do you 'really' need it?"

He fidgeted like a kid caught on a lie. "...Yes?" So, no. He just wanted to open a kid's head because he could.

Crazy fucker.

"Put it back, Lich."

"But I-"

"Put. It. Back."

Pouting, he put the tube where it belonged. Actually no, it wouldn't be out of place in a torture chamber. "And get closer. We're going now."

Using his Warper, they both were enveloped by a flash of blue light. A moment later, they both were standing next to the Warp station, it's massive blue sphere encased inside a large, transparent reactor being its only remarkable feature.

You could reach the Union Capital from almost everywhere, but the Warper became progressively useless the less Warp station were around.

They weren't cheap and the power cores were heavy as hell. So here they were, next to the Drones' deployment station, which was a little, square sized, two-floored building, hosting up to sixteen drones.

The Warp station, instead, was part of the Parahuman Control Unit offices, to control every departure and arrival from the station. Thinking about them made Clayton snort. Moving at the entrance, he noticed that they arrived first.

"So, where's our-"

"Not now." Clay then tapped his helmet, letting him hear a faint, static sound. Frowning, he talked to the inbuilt mic.

"Ridley, Spartan here, can you hear me? E-" He was interrupted when he heard an explosion, coming from the town.

"Shit, something happened. Lich, stay here."

He activated his jetpack. Unfolding, two large boosters became visible from his back.

"Sure, chief."

"I mean it, unless you want to find pieces of you across three blocks. Wait 'till I call you."

Clayton then turned to him. "Ah, and Renée? The boss is still chewing me out for not stopping your little reiteration of Thriller. You know what happens if you fuck it up again."

With that, it took off, towards the shopping district, which he quickly reached.

A small crowd formed around a burning building. Flying closer, he saw the firefighters putting out a fire inside. Next to it stood Erin, impaled through a piece of rebar.

Only one thought crossed Clayton's mind. What the hell happened?

* * *

**8.37 AM**

**Ping! Just Kidding!**

**[Otherside] PERK activated!**

Dying (again) and returning back to life (again) wasn't like waking up from a long sleep. It was more like trying to stand up after having been used as punching bag by a boxer.

I was (again) drifting through a black void, filled with white triangle-shaped things.

I had the feeling that I was going to get enveloped by a red light.

"Oh no, that's going to happen later."

I almost jumped (somehow), but I recovered quickly and turned around.

That was the first time I saw Rhea: black short hair with the left side shaved, green eyes and a thin mouth, along with an equally thin scar across her cheek, leaving her with an everlasting smirk.

Her skinny frame and pale skin (seriously, she was paler than me) gave her an unhealthy appearance.

"Eh, you're not wrong. Frankie doesn't really take her of herself."

"Wait what? Who's Frankie? Who are y-"

"We have," she checked her wrist (she didn't have a watch), and said: "four minutes from now. We don't have much time so, I'll be quick."

She cleared her throat (but it sounded more like she was miming the gesture) and answered. "Frankie is someone you'll meet later on. As for me, you can call me Rhea."

She chuckled. "It certainly fits. Did you saw the screen, right?"

"What scre-"

"The one which opened when you woke up. This place is referred as the Otherside, like your PERK. A pocket dimension attached to yours."

She then proceeded to point at a triangle thing (I really need to name them), "And this are the only ways to move around it. Got it?"

I nodded, admittedly slowly. "Ok, ok. Hmm, that should be a-ah no, wait! What level are you?"

"Hmm, three?"

"Oh, I thought it was higher. You still can't access this place, then. You didn't finish the tutorial, do you?"

"A-ah no, not yet."

"Ok. How did you- Ah, you fought Ridley, right?"

It was weird how easily she managed to know everything about what I did. "Kind of?"

"That sounds about right. No wonder you're here. She's quite strong."

I rolled my eyes. "I noticed. How are you doing this?"

"You mean how I know what you know so you can know what you need to know?" She chuckled softly. "Always wanted to say that. To answer you, it's because I'm a behaviouralist!"

"... Is that a word?"

"It is now." She checked her wrist again. "We have one minute. Hmm, oh, here's a protip for you! Flying enemies suffers more from Kinetic attacks. This time, be careful!"

I could already see the void slowly reddening. "One last thing, Mira is close to the Warp station, next to the tower ra-"

Red light enveloped me. A moment later, a familiar screen showed up.

**[I live... Again!] PERK activated!**

When it vanished, I saw the morning sky and smell the unfamiliar scent of decay. Getting up, I caught a glimpse of my waist. My new, apparently reformed waist.

My new, reformed, naked waist. The pants were still attached to my former body part.

Damn. Blushing, I put on my pants and shoes back on, and left the street. I had to find Mira.

**Quest Added!**

**[A little dot in the sky]**

**Complete the following objectives:**

**Rescue Mira;**

**Leave Wrexham.**

**Bonus Objectives:**

**Defeat 5 Enemies;**

**Enter *;**

**Obtain [?] Map.**

**Reward: 600 XP, Passive Skill [Conditioning, Passive Skill [Strong Mind, 1 ] for each Bonus Objective completed**

Once again inside the shopping district, I looked for Mira and my murderer (wait, it still counts? Ah, focus Vic). Rhea was weird, and I don't really get how she did that, but it was something to think about later.

The Warp station was usually around the PCU offices, so I had to move fast before they reached it.

Jogging, I spotted them: they were a little dot in the sky (eh), but they sticked like a sore spot. Which was great, for me.

This time though, I won't have a second chance. "Scan."

**[?]**

**Ridley**

**LV57**

**Warning! [Scan] Failed!**

**Mira Keaton**

**LV3**

**[Mover]**

**HP 210/220**

**SP 130/130**

**STR 12**

**DEX 16**

**AGI 16**

**INT 13**

**WIS 11**

**CHA 10**

That... was a big level. A very big, fucking one. No wonder I died.

Ok, I needed to plan it right. She hadn't seen yet, so if I surprise her I could made it. Maybe. Flash Step must have hurted her before, even if her HP said otherwise, or she wouldn't have stumbled like that.

One of her skills was about healing damage, after all.

Mira too was hurt, though It would be because of her past run. She was in the same position as I saw her before: caught from under her shoulders. She probably can't move like that.

I needed to be closer. I took the first emergency emergency stairs I could find and moved towards the roof. From there, I used Flash Step to move through the building, while staying behind them.

One look towards me and it was all over.

Once I was closed enough, I took a deep breath and said: "Flash Step!"

Once again, I was flying. This time with much better results.

She let out a startled sound when I hit her in the back, and almost dropped Mira. I grabbed her by her shoulder blades, and the momentum sent us falling.

She tried to use her tail to hit me, but Mira started struggling, making Ridley miss. I put my legs over the base of her tail and tightly gripped her muzzle.

"Flash Step!" I moved a bit to the left. Her neck snapped with a sickening crack.

**Critical hit!**

She froze immediately, and let go of Mira. I quickly grabbed her with one arm and put both my feet on the dragon.

While searching for them, I found out that apparently I need to put my feet on something solid to use the skill and, here comes the interesting part, I don't need ground between me and my targets. "Flash Step!" This time, nothing happened.

**SP too low!**

Oh. We were fu-

Suddenly, the world around me blurred, and a moment later Mira and I were safe and sound next to the edge of a building.

No wait, let me rephrase that: Mira was safe and sound to the edge of the building, while I carried all the momentum of moving almost at the speed of sound and fell face first to the floor.

Ow.

**-22!**

Getting up, and rubbing my very sore face (Once again, Ow), I saw Mira with the hands on her knees, staring at me.

"What?"

"How?"

Oh right, my death.

"For the same reason you can teleport, I guess."

Looking from the edge of the building, I saw Ridley. She had crashed through the facade of an abandoned store, ending up impaled in the process.

The smell of gas was in the air.

We keep staring at each other (was it so crazy to believe that I was fine?) until I broke the silence.

"Look, we don't have much time, the other guy could come up at any time. We need to hide."

She was silent for a long moment, thinking.

And then: "I know a place."

"Ok, then. Lead the-"

I never finished the sentence, as the ground started trembling and the middle floors of the building in front of us exploded. I almost lose my balance, while a little chunk of the roof cracked and fell on the ground below.

"...That was a lot of property damage."

Mira, prone on the ground, stared at me.

"What?"

* * *

**8.50 AM**

Rushing towards her, Clayton checked her condition: she had a broken leg, several third-grade burns and-

"Shit." A snapped neck. He hoped he wasn't too late. Grunting, he pulled Ridley away from the rebar, leaving a trail of blood on it. Once he freed her, he moved behind her and gripped her head.

He then twisted.

With a large crack, her neck was back in place. Her bleeding slowed almost immediately, and her leg started moving back in its place. In less than a minute, any visible damage was gone.

Coughing, Erin returned coscious again. "What-Ack!"

Trying to stand, she almost fell again when putting pressure on her freshly healed leg.

Grunting, she asked: "How long was I gone?"

"Ten minutes, maybe. What happened?

"The dead kid wasn't so dead, that's what happened."

She put an hand on Clay shoulder and, seeing he didn't protest, limped her way to the alleys.

"He's a power copier."

Clayton frowned from inside his helmet. "I thought so too." Ridley stopped leaning on him, and walking without help. "Protocol dictates that the PCU should block the city, Rid."

"I know. They're all assholes, though."

And so many times they brought their targets dead.

"Yup."

Carson city...

"It's more likely they will kill them."

Austin...

"Uh-huh."

...Boston- no wait, he survived.

"...We give them an headstart?"

"...Yeah. Just another five minutes. Oh, Renée's waiting for us."

"Ugh, great."

I know is a pain in the neck, but he'll behave."

Ridley stared at him.

"What?"

"... Nothing. Did you warn the chief?"

"I was waiting for you, actually."

Taking his radio from his waist pouch, he dialed Relay's number. After a short while, an electronic voice responded.

"You have reached the Union Capital Offices. Hello again, Spartan."

"Hi Relay. Remember our talk? It doesn't happen that you know-" Ridley snatched the radio from his hands.

"For God's sake, Clay." She put it where her hear is supposed to be. "Enforcer Ridley, ID code 983. I request a call with Agamemnon."

"Voice accepted. Brain readings normal. Please wait." Ridley could hear an acute, beeping sound.

And then her boss's voice answered. "Report, Ridley."

"Confirmed visual with fugitive Keaton. She escaped, Sir."

A tired sigh followed. "How?"

"Another Parahuman. A possible power copier. We're commencing the stardand procedure."

"Acknowledged. Keep up the good work. I'll wait for your next report in the next twelve hours."

"Understood." The line dropped. The AI voice returned speaking.

"Do you need anything else?"

Spartan, which was eavesdropping for the entire time, asked, with a tone befitting a surgeon during an operation: "It doesn't happen that you know the closest sexy shop, right?"

His answer was a glare from Erin and awkward silence from the phone.

"... I'm so sorry for you, Ridley."

"Wait when I meet Lich."

Relay hissed through its non-existent teeth.

"Yeah. You got it alright. Later, Relay."

Hanging up, she looked back at Spartan. "I think it's time to go."

Clay, which meanwhile was putting his radio back on his waist, agreed. Back on the PCU entrance, they were met by Lich. "Helllooo, the-"

Ridley promptly tail-smacked him on the head, clearly out of fucks to give.

**New Codex Entry!**

**Union Capital (1981-1986)**

**Formerly the main PCU office, and archive, then allocated by the newly reformed Government to the Union, the building hosts the best technologies available: AIs, biometric scanners, and real time voice recognition. Home of several hundreds Union Enforcers and Tinkers, and main memory core of *.****Built in the span of five years by the Technocracy's best Tinkers (Coming soon!) in exchange of legitimacy: shortly after the end of its construction, they were joined by the Drifters (Coming soon!) and renamed themselves as the Union, starting their rise to power.**

* * *

**New Codex Entry!**

**Union Enforcers (1989-now)**

**The only members of the Union authorized to work with the reformed Government, they are tasked to capture Parahumans. Only the most capable can join their ranks.**

**Known Members:**

**Ridley (LV 57)**

* * *

**Spartan (LV ?)**

* * *

**Victor Larue**

**Champion**

**LV 3**

**XP 0/400**

**HP 88/110**

**SP 5/110**

**STR 11**

**DEX 11**

**AGI 11**

**INT 11**

**WIS 13**

**CHA 14**

**ADM 14**

**STAT points: 7**

**PERK points: 0**


	3. Trigger 1-3

**13 October 2003, 9.04 AM**

Lieutenant Redfield was having a bad day.

First, he got yet another disciplinary action this morning (ah, like he didn't asked for it). Then, his squad were ordered to hunt down a couple of kids like they were dangerous (mutants kids, but kids nonetheless).

Now, he had to deal with the Union dogs.

"The other squads already started forming a perimeter outside the city." The Leonidas wannabe said to his squad, to Redfield disgust. Like he can order them around. "Your unit will control the neighbouring building. Protocol Alpha is in order: control, report every hour, and warn us in case you got sight to them. Understood?"

A series of nods followed. Redfield nodded too, albeit begrudgingly. "Good. Dismissed." He then left, leading towards the radio tower.

"You heard him!" He barked. "Everyone, move out!"

All his men entered inside the ATV and drove towards their first stop: a large factory next to the water pumps. Stopping, his men got out the vehicle and stood on a line outside.

"You know the drill! Two men formation and radios on." He struggled to keep a smirk away from his face. "Against Parahumans, you're authorized to use lethal force. Do I make myself clear?"

A resounding 'Yes sir!' was music to his ears. Just like a week before, Wrexham was going to be isolated from the rest of the world.

**8.58 AM**

"Give me a hand with this."

While Mira put a weird hook inside the manhole with a multi tool, I lifted it and put it away. Descending through a long ladder, we found ourselves inside the sewers.

In the middle stood a long, glass looking tunnel, with murky water clearly visible (a sewage pipe?). The two sideways were a pristine white and at the bottom of the walls were present little holes.

I think someone once said that the best way to tell the state of a city is through its sewers. If that's true, then this place deserved a medal. Seriously, how could this place be cleaner than the streets upside?

Better for us, at least. Mira was fine, if nervous. During our journey between the roof and the concrete ground she kept looking nervously around us for something. She had the right to be paranoid after all.

Ugh. The silence was getting awkward. "So, explain me again where are we going."

She was leading us through the tunnels, stopping every now and then to the crossroads. It must have passed ten minutes like this. She looked like she knows the way.

I was worried about her. Didn't she have a family? They must be worried sick. Eh, that reminded me of when I was eight. When I still lived in San Francisco. My best friend once tried to fly with an homemade jetpack inside a forest. Rick and I sure do some crazy stuff.

End of story, he ended up burning his legs. Nothing serious, but It took the whole afternoon to haul his ass (eh) back home. I could hear his parents' shouts from miles. Mom was so worried...

_They killed her._

I could feel my breath quicken...

**[Champion Mind] activated!**

...And then, it returned normal. I breathed deeply.

"We are here, and now we're going to..."

"To the water purification center, to the north of Wrexham." She replied, matter-of-factly.

"And I got it. But what are you gonna do after that?"

The only places she could go were north, and reach San Francisco, or south, towards Burroughs. That's it, unless she had a liking to ghost towns.

Or Critters.

She stopped for a moment. "... I'm still thinking about it."

"Hmm.." A very tempting thought passed my mind, but no. I didn't wanted to ask her to go with me, no matter how much I would have liked the company.

I knew exactly how many chances I had.

Moving forward, the sewers changed from a clean pearl white to faded grey. The glass square pipe ended near a large metal door. Once again using her tool (I still can't believe it didn't fall during her fly), she used a screwdriver to open the panel on its left.

She started cutting wires and carefully tie them together (while covering her hands with her sleeves). With a short electric hiss, the door opened and we found ourselves above the water tank.

"Could've rocked as an electrician." I noted. She ignored me, busy with her work.

Mira moved to a little hatch in front of us, and pulled. The grate slided off, and below was a long corridor.

"Is this a maintenance tunnel?" I asked.

"Yeah. From here we have a straight road out of the city." Crouching, she jumped down. "Stay close."

After I jumped, the grate closed from behind me.

Thankfully, the walk was uneventful, and gave me time to think.

**[Scan] LV1 AP 2/10**

**Active Skill: 5 SP/use**

**This Skill let's you analyze character's HP and SP, along with the active [Shard]**

Just one AP (action points? Ability Points? Ah, it doesn't matter) for each person I used [Scan] with was annoying, but If I find something to reliably refill my SP (and something for my HP too) I was set. I could seriously train my Skills and plan things out for later.

Oh, i also found out my shortened Stats, which was cool.

**Victor Larue**

**Champion**

**LV 3**

**XP 0/400**

**HP 110/110**

**SP 110/110**

I also recovered 13 SP each minute, which was... less cool.

At that rate I cuoldn't fight more than one person at the time, and that is if said person is weak. I really lucked out with Ridley and her stupidly squishy neck. Maybe I should have finished her o-

"What about you?"

"Hmm?" Mira's voice jostled me out of my thoughts.

"You haven't told me where you wanna go."

"Oh, I was thinking San Francisco. I'm sure there's a Resistance cell there."

"...I see."

Once again, she looked like she was contemplating something. "You're a power copier, right?"

Eh, not just that, but close enough. Maybe I'll explain it to her later.

My affirmative humming seemed to satisfy her.

"From there I was thinking about joining them. It's kind of a open secret that they can bring people out of the State."

"Never heard of that."

"Well, where's every cape going, then? Not even twenty years ago there were something like an hundred thousand Parahumans, just in the US. Last year?"

I put myself in a way that she could both see me and walk unhindered.

"Fifteen thousand. The others went all 'poof'. So, either they were abducted by aliens or they disappeared under the Union's radars. And only the Resistance is good enough for this."

"Wait, what? How?"

"Who knows, good forgers? Some weird, face-shifting power?"

"No, I mean how it dropped like that!"

"You didn't know?"

It was kind of a serious problem. It is the reason everyone with powers got forced into the Union. There were a lot of theories, though. "Well, have you ever heard of the-"

Just as we were reaching the end, a couple of muffled voices, coming from behind the emergency doors, reached us.

"God damn fucking sewers, bro!" The nasal, high voice squeaked. "Why can't we have missions on, I don't know, Hawaii? Or, fuck it, Miami! But nooo!" A deep sigh followed. "Yet another shithole!"

"I know, Saul. I know." Another voice replied, tone unmistakably resigned. "Could be worse, though."

"How?"

"China."

It was like a switch had been flipped.

"... Really, Red? That is, like, the Mood Killer." He then sighed. I could hear the capital letters from here. "Fine. Let's get this done already."

I could swear that he muttered 'jackass', but I wasn't sure. I frowned. Mira quickly turned back and looked around. I whispered "We need to go back."

She frowned too, but nodded.

Quickly walking away, we returned to the grate. Seeing that she couldn't reach it, I put myself in front of me, crouched, and said: "Get above me." She complied, and put her feet on my shoulder.

Getting up, she started pushing. "It's stuck!" She whispered, panicked.

"What?" I could hear footsteps from the end of the corridor.

She quickly got down, and grabbed my hand, leading to the opposite direction. We quickly walked for a while, until we were faced with a wall.

We were trapped. The end of the corridor was a circular room, with grey-colored walls and a large pipe with a valve in the middle. The roof had several little pipes, though, low enough to reach but also high enough to hide us. "Can you reach it?"

She nodded. Mira jumped and grabbed the slippery edge of a small pipe, climbing it.

I followed suit, and we both found ourselves squeezing out of fear of falling.

Five minutes later, we heard them again. "Dude, I'm telling you, there are ghosts here!"

"No, Sal. Just..." The second voice sighed. "There's clearly nothing here. Can we go now?"

"Fine, fine." Their steps slowly fainted, but not before hearing: "Seriously, fuck this place!" And someone chuckling.

Slowly, we got down. "That was way too close." Mira said. "I hope they were the only ones." I hoped the same, but-

Wait.

"Is it my impression, or that wall is yellow?" One of the walls had, in fact, a slightly different colour from the others. Looking closely, I could also see the edges. Mira noticed too and touched it. Tapping the wall, it resonated with a low, metallic sound. Every other wall looked made of concrete.

Strange. "That's not normal." Mira said. "What do you think it is?"

Only one way to know. "Step aside." I told her. She moved to the left, and I said "Scan."

**Ping! Secret Found!****Fake wall****Activated by Fake Valve****Ping! [Scan] LV up!**Ah, nice. Turning the Fake Valve (it sure was heavy like a real one!) We both heard a faint 'click!'. "Try to push it." Mira did so, and the wall started moving backwards, leaving a little space between the fake wall to put the hands and move it aside. Behind the wall stood paradise.

Well, not really. Just a very bright light. It was a metaphorical one, anyway. A wooden table with a compass and a map was in the middle of the room, alongwith several, unfortunately seemingly locked, boxes to the left. Our attention however was towards the long carved tunnel heading north. To our luck, someone one day took a pickaxe and started digging out of town just because he could.

**Bonus Objective completed!**

**You gained 1 Essence!**

Yes! Eager to see what it was, I opened my Inventory. It wasn't inside though.

"Uh, Essence?" Nothing happened. Curiosity took hold of me, and I opened my menu, looking through each screen (except PERK, that was still locked). I eventually found something in the Skills menu.

**Active Skills**

**[Flash Step] LV 1 AP 16/25**

**[Scan] LV2 AP 2/20**

**Passive Skills**

[*** Shard] LV 1 AP 0/0**

**[Champion Body] LV1 AP 0/0 (Upgrade Available!)**

**[Champion Mind] LV1 AP 0/0 (Upgrade Available!)**

**[Mimic] LV1 AP 30/50**

**[Accelerated Healing] LV1 AP 4/200**

**[Wyvern Skin] LV1 11/150**

Hmm. Maaaybe I should wait for Rhea to explain to me how this works. I still couldn't wrap my head about her, but she definitely knew more about my own powers than me.

She's, like, my personal video game helper.

... I really had to find a better term for her.

"What do you think is this place?" Mira asked. She was leaning on the table and looking at the map.

"A shelter, of some sort. Who knows." I tried to open the lid on the crates. They didn't budge. Still, it was wood. Equipping the Tire Iron, I hit one of them on the side, breaking the wood and letting its contents fall on the floor.

"What..." Mira left the sentence hanging. Several, circular-shaped chips were visible, with three short spines and a little LED set on the upside.

Neither of us knew what they were. I used [Scan, and my eyes widened. I saw Mira reaching to take the chip with her hand.

"Stop, it's a bomb!" Putting her arm away, she got noticeably less inclined to touch it.

**PH Tracker (OFF)**

**Durability 1/1**

**Debuff:**

**[PH only: Only works with [Shard] possessors**

**[Acid Bomb: Cause High (Acid) Damage when broken or activated**

**[Tracker: Military Level PDAs can trace it**

**[Sealed: Can't be taken off without Military Level Equipment**

"Parahuman Trackers. Never saw one myself." PolisNet once speculated that they were used for their own members, and their prisoners. But why they were here?

Mira apparently thought the same thing, because she said: "Why do you think they leave them here?"

I didn't know. The chips weren't cheap and owning them was a surefire way to end up in prison, if you were caught. But the only ones who would have wanted them was someone who needs to control large amount of Parahumans, and the Union was the only group I could think about.

"Beats me." The map on the table depicted a place I never heard of. The leftmost edge of it was torn, and only the first letters were visible.

_'Noc'_

I didn't recognise a single street. The map could come in handy, though. And the broken crate left no doubt about anybody's presence anyway, so I took it, and a white screen showed up.

**Bonus Objective completed!****You Gained 1 Essence!**Uh. That was easy.

...I almost facepalmed right there. Hopefully whoever used this place isn't around. "Hey Mira, think that there's a way to close the wall?"

Anyone could tell where we were going, and I wanted as much distance as possible from the PCU. But there weren't any visible switch, so we settled on unscrewing the lightbulb and barricade the tunnel entrance with the crates.

We then faced a problem.

"It doesn't happen that you have a flashlight, right?"

We didn't noticed before, but the tunnel was really dark.

She sheepishly looked at me. "Hmm, I thought you did."

I sighed. I hoped the exit was close.

* * *

THUD! "Ow!"

-1!

"Are you alright?"

"Yea, I just hit the roo-" THUD! "Ahi! My nose!" I groaned.

**-1!**

"Maybe if you lower your head..."

"No, I'm fine, don't worr-" CLANG!

Hitting metal, head-first, really, really hurt.

**-1!**

"Oww." My eyes were acclimated enough of the dark to made out the large hole of the drain, which looked like it was made by a blowtorch.

Lowering my head, I entered inside and saw the faint light at the end of it. Half crouching, we reached the exit, and I saw the edge of a little forest. I kept my eyes down (because damn, the light hurt) but it looked like no-one was around.

**Quest Complete!**

**[A little dot in the sky]**

**Reward: 600 XP, Passive Skill [Conditioning, Passive Skill [Strong Mind**

**Level Up! You reached Level 4!**

**You gained 5 STAT points!**

**Ping! Skill Acquired!**

**[Conditioning] LV1**

**Gain the ability to increase physical-based STAT via extensive training.**

**Raise HP by 50 every 1 Level**

**Plus extra 100 HP every 5 Levels**

**STR 0/30**

**DEX 0/30**

**AGI 0/30**

**Ping! Skill Acquired!**

**[Strong Mind] LV1**

**Gain the ability to increase mental-based STAT through meditation and study.**

**Raise SP regeneration rate by 5/sec Plus extra 100 SP every 5 Levels**

**INT 0/30**

**WIS 0/30**

**CHA 0/30**

"I don't see any Enforcer. I think we're safe now." Sort of. They have seen our faces and they're probably, uh, cross referencing (that's the term, right?) our faces on their database.

I think. Crime shows have taken their ideas from somewhere, after all.

"So, this is it?" Mira asked.

"Eh, better for us, Mira." I shrugged.

"Vic?"

Turning, I caught her expression. She was biting her bottom lip and looked... conflicted? Insecure? I couldn't say.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't thank you before, so I'm saying it now. Thank you."

"Think nothing of that. I couldn't just abandon you."

And letting them get away. Taking my phone from my inventory, I said: "It doesn't happen that you remember your parents number, right? We can call them now. Their phones are probably rigged to found our signal or whatever, but if you're-" She stopped me mid sentence.

"There won't be need of that." Her tone was cold like ice.

"Are you sure? They must be worried."

"I don't-" She then calmed down and pondered... something. She almost sounded sorry. "You're right. There is someone I have to call." She held her hand in front of me. I gave it to her, and started composing a number. We were close, so I could hear it ringing from the other line.

_Click! _"Hello?"

"Ehi Billy, how're you doing?"

"Big sis! Where are you?"

"... Safe. Ah, look, can you pass me Nun Tween?"

A second passed. And then: "Miss Tweeeen!"

**9.48 AM**

Nancy Tween had been on service of the Lord from almost her life. And how could she not? He helped her father heal when the pneumonia almost killed him.

He saved her from her painkiller addiction, and stayed strong even when the pain was almost unbearable. The moment she turned 18, she donned the veil and never regretted it.

What she did regret, however, was letting them hurt Mira.

_It was a windy day. The kids were all on school and the halls of the St. Benedict were silent. The marble floor was shining, and the little garden on the courtyard just begun wilting._

_In that little moment of peace, she sat on one of the bench at the edge of it, reading.__"Miss Tween?" Standing in front of her stood Mira. She looked worried, and rightfully so._

"_Oh, hi, Mira. How are you feeling?" She patted the empty seat on the bench. She sat next to her, and asked: "I'm fine. What about pastor Roger?" Her smile almost fell._

_Roger took it the worst. Hopefully he didn't talk about the accident to anybody.__"He's getting better, sweetie. Why don't you come back to your room?" She nodded._

_Her things were almost ready and tomorrow Philip, bless his soul, would carry her away from here. If no-one stops them he'll bring her to the other side of the border where she'll be safe. Canada had a much better opinion of Parahumans. She may even end up joining the Kee-_

T_he loud banging on the door jolted her out of her thoughts.__"PCU, open the door!" She froze._

_Calling one of the priests, which opened the door and hopefully will keep them busy, she quickly walked towards Mira's room._

_Opening the door, she saw her laid on the bed._ _Raising her eyebrow, she stood up and asked: "What's wrong?"_

_"Get dressed." Thankfully she just needed her shoes. "And hide in the closet."_

_"What-" She gasped. "They're here, aren't they?"_

_"They are, but as long as you stay hidden, they won't find you."__After getting dressed, she opened the closet, but stopped._

_"What if they're right about me?"__Nancy grabbed her by her shoulder and crouched to meet her eyes._

_"Mira!" She whispered. "Don't ever think that. They're wrong about you, Mira. You're not a monster!" Her eyes watered._

_"You're a kid. You helped someone when they needed it the most. You're a good person, don't ever forget it." Nancy put her own hands on her cheeks. "Hide, Mira. I'll call you when they're gone."_

_She shakily nodded, and hid in the large, old closet. Getting down the stairs, she got face to face with their 'guests'. Dark grey helmets and armor, with bulky rifles. The most prominent of them, however, was clad inside a large, brown armor.__"Oh, Nancy!"_

_Mike, their priest, said. "We were just talking about the kids." He was sending her a clearly pleading look. "And our guests," He almost scowled right there. "Insist on believing that we're hiding Parahumans."_

_She put on her most indignant expression. "That's ridiculous."_

_"Nan- can I call you Nancy, Miss?" The large, brown-armoured man asked.__"Miss Tween is fine."_

_"Ok then. Miss Tween, we have reliable sources suggesting exactly that." He then took from an hidden crevice a little stack of papers. "We have the permits to search the building. I'll recommend, for guarantee your safety, to step aside and let us do our job."_

_"What? Who could said such a bold faced lie-"_

_"Pastor Roger Young, Miss." Her words died in her throat. "He declared that one of the orphans..." He examined his papers. " Mira Keaton, saved some of the nuns trapped inside the second floor. I assume some of them is still recovering from the fire, aren't they?"_

_Yes, they were. The stupid electric system was decades old. It was nothing less of a miracle that it didn't happened sooner._

_"I-" She cleared her throat. "Pastor Young almost suffocated from smoke inhalation." And was also very ungrateful to his saviour. "He's still in the hospital. Heck, I visited just yesterday and he still had the respirator attached! How can he even talk?"_

_"Ma'am, protection of Parahumans is considered a federal offense." His tone was glacial._

_"I told you already, we only house orphans. You're wasting time." Hers was just as cold._

_He didn't relent.__"Then I suppose you'll have no problems if I'll made sure of that."__On cue, several soldiers moved inside each room, guns at the ready._

_ "You two should stay here." He gestured to both her and Mike."Obstruction of public officer is not a light crime. The Parahuman Control Unit might seem rough but I assure you that they act with the utmost professionalis-"_

_"I FOUND HER!" Nancy's heart was beating like a drum when Mira screamed. She could hear what sounded like a fight._

_A gunshot._

_And then, she heard a window being broken."She's outside!" One of the soldiers ran from outside her room. All of them moved outside._

_Or more like tried to, because Nancy put herself between them and the door.__"Move, Ma'am." One of them said._

_"No." She said right back. No one harmed her kids._ _One of them raised his weapon..._

_And the brown one put his hand on it, forcing the soldier to lower it. "It's not needed."_

_Putting his hand on the side of his helmet and spoke to the soldiers stationed outside."Corporal. Visual?"_

_"Negative, sir. She's too fast. Over."_

_"Warn the teams on standby. Put roadblocks around the city. Over and out."_

_He gestured to the soldiers.__"Arrest them."_

Mike put out a scuttle when they tried to put handcuffs on him, and got a broken nose for it. She didn't, though, since neither of them knew where she could be.

They put her on a cell for a whole day and both were interrogated, but they eventually let them go. She could feel the halls being colder, and prayed for Mira's safety every day.

Her answers came in the form of a eight years old orphan. "Miss Tweeeen!"

"What is it, Billy?" Inside the bedrooms, Billy was holding the receiver in his hands. "It's Mira!" He said, excitedly.

He handled the phone to her, and she almost thought that it was a cruel joke until a soft voice started talking: "Are you there, Miss Tween?"

"Mira?" Her breath hitched. "Where are you? Oh my God, I was so worried..."

"I'm safe. They didn't found me, but..." She lowered her voice. "Do you remember what you told me when I was six?"

Six? What was she- oh.

"You told me that sometimes, you have to leave your loved ones, even if it breaks your heart. I'm leaving." She could hear her sniffing. Her voice was almost a whisper. "I'm s-sorry..."

"Mira, wait-" She hung up. Her eyes watered, and more than ever she feared for her kid.

Billy was still nearby, looking at her with curiosity. "How is she?"

She steeled herself, for just for a moment more. "She's safe, Billy."

Walking outside, she closed the door, entered the closest bathroom, and started sobbing.

**9.57 AM**

"That sounded intense." And personal. Especially the whole 'loved ones' bit.

"So, nun Tween? Who was she, your tutor?"

"Not just mine. She pretty much run the orphanage by herself."

"Oh, I, uh... she sounded great?" Wow. I'm bad at comforting people.

"Yeah, she wa- is." She looked back at me. "You were right."

I was? "About what?"

"There was someone worried for me." She wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "About us..."

"Us?"

"Yeah, I think I'm going to join the resistance too-"

"Resistance."

"What?"

"You said resistance. It's Resistance."

Mira looked confused. "... I don't see the difference."

"Me neither." I sheepishly scratched my head. "It's an inside joke, apparently."

"Uh, ok?"

"Yeah, sorry. You were saying?"

"Oh, you- I mean..." She sighed. "Do you mind if I come with you?"

"You know, I was wondering when you'll ask that."

"So?"

I smiled. "I couldn't ask for a better company."

**Ping! You gained 1 CHA!**

Ah! Eat your heart out, uh, something-something. Ah, dammit.

I put out a couple of energy drinks from my Inventory. "Want a drink?"

An happy smile adorned her face. "Gladly."

**3.25 PM**

"Still nothing?"

Ridley's voice buzzed from his radio. "No. Did you find them?"

"Not yet. Keep looking. Out."

With that, Clayton resumed searching. The sewers under Wrexham were immaculate, thanks to the automated cleaning system; the results were a floor you could eat on.

Frowning, he unlatched his helmet and wiped his sweated forehead. If they still were inside the city, it was a matter of time to find them. If not...

He hoped they won't resist.

It was an hour later that he stopped searching. Climbing up the stairs, he was greeted with the sight of a four years old child eating a lollipop.

They stared at each other for a long awkward moment. He waved, and Clay hesitantly waved back.

A moment later her mother, judging by the matching red hair, caught his hand and hurried him away, looking at him like a disease.

Clayton sighed, and headed towards the Warp Station.

* * *

"Have you ever thought about leaving?" Clayton was surprised to hear his own voice.

Erin looked at him like he had grown a second head. "No, why?"

"It's just..." A desire of normal life? "I don't think I can go on like this forever, you know?"

"Not really, no. Maybe for you it's easy to say that, but I can't leave." She pointed a clawed finger at him.

"You can, but where can you go? And to do what, Clay?"

"I don't know, personal trainer?"

She snickered. "You could, and then?"

"Live an average life?" Her mirth died immediately.

"Can you?" Her tone was deadly serious. "With everything that we know? We're in too deep, Spartan." She sighed. "And it wouldn't last."

He joined in her sighing. "Maybe, Rid. This is just, you know, wishful thinking?"

"I know. I wish the same too."

"With Riley?"

"Yeah. With my son. Like, with me being a present mother for him. Instead he grew up on his own. But it wouldn't work."

"Erin, it could. "

"No, Clay! For you maybe it's easy, but for me," She looked at her own hands. "When I'm like this, I fell free. I fell..." She started shaking.

"Erin? Are you-"

"Normal." She hissed through her teeth. "This is exactly where I want to be, Clay. This is what I am."

**9.57 PM**

"This..." Mira said, with a tone which oozed pity. "It's the worsest campfire I ever saw. Ever."

"It's not that bad!" I stepped hard on the expanding fire, putting out the embers left. "It was just a little mistake!"

Mira was pouring half of our water supply to the big, big, fire propagated close (way too close) to a large stretch of dry leaves. "We could have suffocated like this!"

"Oh, really?" I challenged her. "I want to see you make a better one!"

* * *

Five minutes later, we were sitting close to a textbook campfire, warming ourselves.

Because of course she was a girl scout.

Mira's grin was somewhere between 'smug' and 'punchable'.

She opened her mouth.

I groaned. "Don't say it."

She closed her mouth.

Her smirk stayed, though. "Fine, cough-toldyouso-cough!"

"Did you just say-"

"Nope!" She quickly said, grin getting dangerously close to 'punching bag' levels.

"Rea-"

"Nope!" She broke off cackling then.

Good to know my death hadn't shocked her.

"Jerk." I said that jokingly. I just couldn't said that without grinning too. "Pinning on a poor, disabled kid."

"And you're disabled how?"

"Technically speaking, I'm a zombie. That counts, right?"

"Suuure." She posed her arms in front of her and started moaning. "Rrrgh, I'm Vic, I want brains, raargh!"

"Just wait until night, Mira!" We both laughed it up.

"OK, ok. Anyway, how much further is San Francisco?"

If I remembered it right, Wrexham was less than fifty miles from it. "We still had a whole day of walking ahead."

She frowned, but didn't complain. "You think it's the right way?"

"Trust me, we'll know when we're going the wrong way." Wasn't that reassuring. "But we just need to follow the highway. How hard could that be?"

... I can't believe I said that. "We'll just need to avoid the roadblocks. The PCU-"

"The who?"

"You know, the guys in black armor? In the sewers?"

"Oh. I thought they were... Enforcers? That's what you called them?"

"No, just Ridley-"

"Who?"

Oh, right, she didn't told her her name. "The dragon."

"Ah." She nodded.

"What was I saying? Oh right! The PCU agents are, like, cops, I think? They follow orders, they have prisons and everything. The Enforcers... are more like the Gestapo. You know, from World War Two?"

She nodded as I kept talking. "They work to the government like the PCU, but they're useful and no one can really stop them, so as long as they do their job they don't suffer consequences from anything bad they do. They just..."

Dad! BANG!

**[Champion Mind] Activated!**

"...Vic?" Mira was looking worryingly at me. How long have I been silent?

"S-So, they get away from everything as long as they do their job. Get it?" She nodded slowly. "Yeah. Hey, I was wondering, how did you know the sewers so well?"

"I trained there. You know, empty, lots of straight corridors. It was perfect for it."

"Uh. There weren't homeless there?"

"Not really, no. Or I never saw them, anyway."

"Hmm. Strange." Yawning, I used my neckwarmer as an impromptu pillow, while Mira used my spare jacket. The woods were thick, but I could still grasp a glimpse of the moonless sky. Luckily for us, it wasn't raining. Saying goodnight to Mira, I slowly fell asleep.

Waking up, the next thing I saw was a large door, in the middle of a large, unnaturally white room. Next to it, sitting on a wooden chair, stood Rhea. "Welcome back, Vicky!"

The only coherent thought I could make was: "...Where the fuck am I?!"

**New Codex Entry!**

**PCU (Parahuman Control Unit) (1969-1988) (1989-now)**

**Founded during the rising of several criminal organisation, first of all the Syndicate (Coming soon!) it had the goal, as the name implies, to control and register new Parahumans. Initially disbanded in the '88 after the President's death, they were reinstated by the newly reformed government and tasked, along with their old objectives, to aid the Union. Hated by the population due to their ways: more than once they caused the death of their captures.**


	4. Trigger 1-4

"Language, Vic. You're 14, remember?" She put her arms on an old wodden desk (which literally appeared out of nowhere in a flash of red light) with an amused look. It looked like she was waiting for me. She was exactly like last time, only happier.

"You could warn me next time." That wouldn't have hurt. But seriously, Vicky?

"Yes, seriously." She smirked. Her scarred face gave her a deformed, creepy smile. "And there won't be the need for that."

"What about Mira?"

She snorted. "What about her?"

I narrowed my eyes. "What will she think when she'll see that I disappeared?"

"She won't." She crossed her arms.

I spread my arms wide. "How do you know?"

"Because you're still there."

I stared. "So, I'm in two places at the same time."

"The [Otherside] Perk is much more useful than you'd think."

Uh. That... made absolutely no sense. How it was supposed to work? "Okay then. Now what?"

She looked at me like she was... sizing me up? I wasn't sure. "Open your Sheet."

"My what?"

"Your Stats."

Out of nowhere, a chair appeared in front of me. I sat and said: "Menu." A familiar white screen opened, and then I saw Rhea actually looking up at them.

She looked deep in thought while I stared at her. "Mira couldn't see them at all."

"Of course she can't. It's not really here."

"... So, it's like, an hallucination?"

She made a so-so gesture without looking at me. She kept scrolling as she talked. "Of a sort, except that it's accurate about your powers and it's not..."

She thought for the right term. "Visible in the normal sense. Yeah, let's go with that."

She made again a weird, amused smile. "I call it the Personal Interface Neural G."

PING? Really? I sighed. "What the G stands for?"

"Nothing, actually." She laughed awkwardly. "I couldn't find a good name for it. Anyway, back to you..." She opened my Skills menu, and I could see she came up with my [Conditioning] Skill.

"OK, listen. After a certain amount, your STAT will be locked."

"Locked how?"

"Your Stats would stop growing naturally. Your Wisdom increased yesterday." It wasn't a question. "Without Skills or anything, but just with your own mind. It won't last, though, so we'll need to start training if you want to keep up."

She was right. I know enough about the Union to know that their numbers were large. If she wanted to train me, I was more than glad to listen to her. "OK, when do we start?"

"Now." Her expression changed completely. Gone was her mirth, replaced by a blank look. Her smile however stayed, superimposed on her face like she couldn't not smile.

She stood up, and materialized a metallic case, without symbols. She opened it and dropped it on the floor. She came out with two swords, one for each hand. "Catch!"

She threw the sword, _hard_. It was like a blur for me, and hit me on the chest, pommel first. I almost fell backwards while it clattered on the floor. That hurt.

**-60!**

Clutching my sore chest with my left hand, I awkwardly grabbed the sword with the other one. It looked like an arming sword, short and double edged. The blade itself, however, was blunt enough that I could put my palm of my hand on it and come out fine.

Meanwhile Rhea took a stance, keeping her blade in a one-handed grip. She favoured her right side and in general her stance looked like the ones held by fencers. She definitely knew what she was doing.

**[Training Sword] Acquired!****Requirements: 5 DEX**

**Damage: 20DEX**

**Damage type: Kinetic**

**Speed: MediumDEX**

**Durability: 50/50**

**Debuff:****[Blunted: Halves Damage output.**

**Removes [Bladed: One-Handed] Weapon Type**

"Ugh, why?" I grip my training sword while she answered. "To test your reflexes, Vic. Do you know how to wield it?"

"The sword? No!" Once the damage was gone, I kept it in front of me, on a two handed grip.

"Try hitting me."

"What?"

"You heard me. Hit me with your best shot."

Well, she wanted to train me. Slowly advancing, I tried to hit her with a vertical slash. I was in the middle of it, sword held high above me, that she blurred.

**-10!**

A moment later, I was on the ground, coughing and spitting. My throat was numb, and my head was spinning wildly. I tried to ask her what happened before she beaten me to it. "That was stupid."

What? "You don't need to hold your attacks with me. Nor with anyone else kid."

She held a little smile. "Nice to see that you worry, though. Get up." I did so, and she waited for me. I attacked again with an horizontal slash. She didn't even blink while she deflected it and hit me in the face with the pommel. I staggered back, clutching my nose.

**-10!**

"Again."

I tried a diagonal slash. She sidestepped and kicked me on the back of the knee, following up with a punch to the throat. I fell back, grasping for air.

**-10!**

"Again."

I tried to circle her. She didn't bother to turn to me, so I tried to backstab her. In vain, as she spun on her feet, letting the blade whistle harmlessly on her back, and roundhouse kicked me on the back of my head. This time, I fell forward.

**-10!**

"Again."

I groaned. This time, I stayed away, and faced her. She's clearly better than me, she's agile and strong, know my own skills better than me but dammit, what's her weakness?

"You can ask me, you know." She said. She didn't move an inch. Not that it really mattered.

"Oh, ehm, do you have weaknesses?"

She grinned. "Mayyyybe!"

Way to kill my hopes, Rhea. "Anytime!" After that, she returned serious.

Right, telepath. Focus, V-wait.

This time I tried an one-handed grip. I moved forward, hoping to hit her neck. Or that was what I thought, so when she sidestepped I crouched and said: "Flash Ste-"

I never finished, as she stepped backwards and hit me hard with an axe kick. I could feel my head cracking on that moment as I fell forward, again.

**-20!**"Better." She sounded more respectful as she talked.

"You tried Flash Step on me. What would you have done then?"

I barely managed to get up, while she rested her weapon on her shoulder. "Uhm, I would have tried to... disarm you?"

She sounded approving as she speak.. "Good choice. Always take the enemy's strengths away if you can. See any weaknesses?"

"You rely too much on your telepathy." She nodded. "But it was intentional, right?"

**Ping! You gained 1 INT!**

"It was. Not bad kiddo."

"Well, you kept answering."

"I'm making it easy for you. The fastest you reach your limit, the sooner we'll start the serious stuff. Another round?"

I nodded.

"Okay then." She put on her stance. I put my weapon on a one-handed grip, and tighten my grip. "Again, Vic."

* * *

"_Owww. Do you really have to hit me this hard?"_

_"You're aware that you don't feel pain, right?"_

_"What? Of course I do!"_

_"Oh. Well, uh... you won't eventually."_

_"Good to know?"_

_"..."_

_"...So, the Otherside."_

_"That's how is called."_

_"Yeah. Isn't it a bit empty?"_

_"Vic, this is the entrance. Did you see the door?"_

_"I do. Where does it lead?"_

_"Everywhere and nowhere, at the same time."_

_"...That makes no sense."_

_"You'll figure out once you'll enter. Shall we continue?"_

_"...Yeah. Let's."_

**Ping! You gained 1 STR!**

**Ping! You gained 1 DEX!**

* * *

Several hours later, we stopped. I didn't know how much time it passed, but my arms were sore, and in general I felt like I was going to faint. Rhea instead was exactly as we started, with an unfocused look and a fixed smile. "Fixed?"

She wasn't offended, but amused instead. "...Right. Telepathy. Sorry."

"None taken." The walls were slowly becoming red as we speak. "It's time for you to go, Vic." I was then that I remembered something.

"Wait, what's the essence?" Rhea was disappearing under a red light, but I could see her stilling.

"Already?" She muttered under her breath. One side of her mouth twitched, but eventually said: "...Compressed energy. I'll tell you tomorrow."

That were her last words before I woke up.

**14 October 2003, 8.36 AM**

I opened my eyes, and I was back to my world. Birds were singing, the sun was shining, and _holy fucking shit, my back!_I groaned and massaged my sore back, while Mira was looking at me with a quizzical look. "Are you okay?"

"Ugh, next time we'll bring a mattress..."

"Not used to sleep like this, right?" I gave her an unconvinced nod, which was better than 'oh no, I just got my ass handed'. She snorted, as she got up on her feet and started stretching. Her bones popped, and she sighed in relief.

Meanwhile I barely managed to stand upright, before my very abused body let its displeasure known. I could feel aches all over, and I was already dreading our walk (read: march) to the city.

Waking up sucked.

* * *

**Ping! [Conditioning] LV up!****LV2**

**STR 18/30**

**DEX 6/60**

**AGI 9/30**

**Ping! Skill Acquired!**

**[Weapon Mastery: Bladed] LV1**

**Your ability with Bladed weapons: each level increases FIXED Damage and Speed by a little margin****Automatically adjust your stances**

**Gain a Skill every 10 Levels**

**Knife 0/20**

**One-Handed 18/30**

**Two-Handed 0/30**

**Ping! Quest Added!**

**[Homely place]**

**Complete objective:** **Reach San Francisco**

**Rewards: 500 XP, 1 STAT Point, [Kinetic Blast] Active Skill**

**Ping! Quest Added!**

**[I can choose my own name, thanks]**

* * *

**Complete objective:****Make contact with the the Resistance**

* * *

**Rewards: 1 PERK point**

* * *

Minutes became hours as the woods stretched thin.

"You should have bought a binocular." I looked back to Mira, who stood behind me, partially hidden by a bush. I gave her an annoyed hum as response. We were crouched on the edge of a thicket, as we watched the massive sinthethic pillars standing on the clearing.

A low droning sound came from the highway above us. It was full as the hover-cars rode at almost supersonic speeds. Highways, along with the Zeppelins, were nowadays the only ways to reach the West Coast. And then there were the Warpers, which were reserved for the PCU and the Union.

Our problems were below though. Between the pillars, looking away from us, stood a technician bearing a triangular badge with the PCU emblem.

He was assembling what looked like the bastard child of a probe and an antenna, with a massive bulb at the end. On its base there was a generator (no, a microfusion reactor) and a blocky, rectangular control panel with an inverted eight, and a big 'T' crossing it, as symbol.

I think I saw a photo of it once: a biometric sonar, capable of identify your face in a radius of several miles. An armored car stood near him, waiting. I could hear the low rumbling sound of the motor from here.

A dog-sized drone was set on the back, with its long, sharp legs inside a large, grey box that acted as charger. It could have looked like a scorpion, if they were a blocky thing made of chromed metal and was armed with a laser gun in place of the stinger.

It wasn't active, yet. "Scan."

**Avtoma-V2 'Scorpio'**

**Machina**

**LV 10**

**Warning! [Scan] Failed!**

But of course. What's the point of scanning people if everyone have an higher level than me?

At least, I recognized the model. It was one of the older Avtoma models issued by the Technocracy. They're tough stuff, used since the late eighties and still in service around the poorest cities. They probably came from San Francisco. Since they used all their revenues to maintain the sectors, it's a wonder they could afford it.

"How far can you move?" I whispered to her. I could reach it, but Flash Step wasn't silent. The best description I can think of is that of a firework's whistle, just a bit deeper and shorter.

She frowned. "Not that far." I hummed.

I could instead, which was strange. Shouldn't our powers be the same? Putting those thoughts aside, I scanned the underpass, and saw what looked like a service stairwell to the side of the road above. It was probably the emergency exit. I started forming a plan.

"Say, how good are you at sneaking?" I asked her.

I turned to her as she said: "I'm the best."

Perfect. "OK. Follow me." Using the few bushes and trees as cover, I reached the stairs and slowly opened the door.

Once inside, I took the closest fire extinguisher and told Mira my plan.

Once I finished speaking, she said: "Are you sure it will work?"

No. I wasn't. But I put on a confident grin all the same. "There's only one way to know." I opened the door.

* * *

_"Did you see the antenna?" I kept going as she nodded. "They can track us down with it, so we have to blow it up. Cutting the wiring won't be enough."_

As I closed the distance to the car, Mira waited from behind the bush. Once behind the car, I took my Training sword from my Inventory on a two-handed grip. I gave her the signal, and she appeared from behind him, fire extinguisher in her hands. I put my arms behind my back, sword pointed forward, and waited.

As I heard someone shout in surprise, and someone falling on the ground, the drone started beeping.

**Combat Started!**

_"The technician won't be a problem." I raised the fire extinguisher. "You can go flashing to him-"_

_"Flashing. Really." She said with a flat look._

_"Yeah. What's wrong?"_

_"No, Vic. Just... call it something else, okay?"_

_"Fine, fine." I cleared my throat as I continued. "You'll flashstep and hit him hard enough to put him down."_

_When she didn't stop me, I continued. "The problem would be the drone. It's a Avtoma-V2, and it's connected with the guy's heart rate."_

It stood up, already charging its stinger-laser and aiming to Mira's general direction. It was then that I used [Flash Step].

Despite being blunt, all the point of the blade pierced the rubber part that acted as joint between the body and the tail. I then pulled back, bringing the still attached drone the ground as he fired a blind shot, thankfully far from the highway above.

_"The moment we put him down, it will attack. It can follow us to the end of the world if it had to, so we have to destroy it too before leaving."_

Once on the ground, I put one foot on its chassis, and twisted the blade. The wirings inside were the only thing keeping the joint together at that point, so when I moved the blade away, the tail followed. The emitter at the top turned off.

And then the drone emitted a low, humming sound.

_"They're old, but there's a reason cities still employ them. The stinger it's their main weapon, but they have other ways to defend itself. One it's their shock plates..."_

I stepped away as the chassis started vibrating. Had I not moved, I would have been electrocuted. Turning, the drone jumped, tackling me in the process.

**-16!**

I quickly dropped the sword and pushed the little cube that acted as camera, just as it extracted a long needle. A viscous liquid fell from the tip.

_"But the other is a syringe inside the front plate, filled with a paralytic venom. Did you see the lens? There's a little hole under it. That's why it's better that I fight it alone, since I wouldn't affect me."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_No. "Yeah. Ridley's power made me kind of poisonproof." But I could take it. Probably. Champion Body should make me immune to that, right?_

_...That's it, I'm making a list of things to ask to Rhea. Mira wasn't convinced, but let it go. "If you're in trouble, I'm charging in."_

_"Nice to see that you care, Mira." She rolled her eyes._ _What? That wasn't sarcasm. Well, just a little, but that's what you get for being patronizing. I can take care of myself, thanks._

_"Anyway, we can take care of the sonar then. Got it?" She nodded._

It kept extending and retracting as I took my tire iron. I pushed it away, and hit the front, leaving a sizeable dent. It skittered back as I got up and took hold of the sword.

I dropped the tire iron, and quickly moved to its side.

I thrusted the sword down, right between the front plate and its blocky body. Wirings gave away and sparks flew as its legs twitched. Then it stopped moving.

_"You ready?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"OK, then. Follow me."_

**Combat Ended!**

**1000 XP**

**Level Up! You reached Level 5!**

**You gained 5 STAT points!**

**You gained 1 PERK point!**

Dusting myself off, I saw Mira running up to me. Being the example of modesty that I was, I said: "See? Not even a scratch!"

She sighed, in what I hoped was relief. "The guy is unconscious. He'll wake up with an headache though." And brain damage. She turned to the sonar. "Anyway, how do we break it? You didn't explain it."

"I got this. Back off." She did so as I held the sword.

"Flash Step!" I blurred, and impaled the much weaker metal. The sonar's life ended before it even began. I pulled the blade out, and I turned, facing her. "And you were worried about me. Come on, we're leavin-"

The sonar, despite not having explosive or such, blew up just because it could. The blast, thankfully, was barely strong enough to make me fall on the ground, but dammit, why?!

As I held my head up, I saw Mira struggling to hold her laughter. It didn't last. My face slumped on the ground as I groaned.

Ugh. Fuckin' Tinkers.

* * *

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I'm taking his jumpsuit."_

_"...Why."_

_"Why not?"_

_"It's twice your size!"_

_"...So?"_

_"Sigh. Nevermind."_

**7.03 PM**

"We're here." The grass gave away to mud and dirt as we reached the city. The coast was far in the distance, a blue thin line under a clouded sky. In front of us stood San Francisco.

"... Are you sure?" Mira was confused. Considering that everything, from the beach to at least ten miles on the hinterland, was covered in a crimson pulp, it was understandable. Such was the state of this place since the Duel in the 1980.

My mother wasn't there, as she still lived in Canada, but my dad was born and raised here. He never spoke about it, and not even mom knew what happened, but once there were somewhere around two million people.

Now there are less than one, and only due to the Vancouver refugees influx.

I didn't answer to Mira, as my attention went to the shallow cliff in front of us.

Circling around it, we started getting closer to the water level. It took a whole ten minutes, but once we were down she saw the massive bulkhead doors.

It was the entrance of the San Francisco Underground city, standing since 1982.

To its left there was an intercom and a little control panel, with a little slot. I pulled out my phone, and I pulled out a thin cable. I put it inside it, and a pre-recorded voice rung out. "Code accepted. Welcome back."

The doors opened, and the elevator lights turned on. I stepped inside, and Mira followed. The gate closed and with a faint hiss, coming from the pressurizing doors, our descent started.

As we came down, the metal walls changed to the plexiglass ones.

Mira could only stare outside.

There were floors upon floors of concrete, housing hundreds of thousands who lived, worked and died underground. The void at the bottom was dizziness-inducing, I'll admit that, but no one ever fell and there were several inches of ballistic plastic between us and a lethal fall. Mira was close to the plexiglass, staring at the balconies in front of us, hosting shops and the like.

The difference became more and more marked as the elevator descended, as workshops and bare tunnels took the place of expensive boutique and hotels. More than one building was made of sheet metal and trash was scattered around.

The further you went, the less amenities were around. The top floors, just like any dystopian society, was occupied by the upper class, with the lower one at the bottom. Despite that, the place was brim with life. One floor had a group of performers playing, another was being locked by the Militia to chase robbers, and one had large family passed close to us, childrens in tow.

One of them, a little girl with a dotted red dress, looked at us and waved. Mira tentatively waved back. The little kid smiled. Mira did the same and it stayed like that for a while, like she her faith on humanity restored. Or something like that.

We stopped a bit later, way down the top, and we entered the 90th floor. I waved to the guard on the brig, as stale air entered my lungs. I walked down the corridor, through a Bazar, a little park and a brothel, waving to familiar faces as I passed by. Mira just kept looking in awe, moving her head left and right and peeking through the insides.

Ten minutes later, we reached my apartment. As I slid the phone cable to the electronic lock, the door opened. It was exactly as we left it. A kitchen, also acting as living room. A bathroom, also acting as improvised garden. And the bedrooms, acting as themselves. I couldn't hold back a strained smile I outright crashed to the couch, head-first. It was good to be back.

**Quest Complete!**

**[Homely place]**

**Rewards: 500 XP, 1 STAT point, Active Skill [Kinetic Blast]**

**Ping! Skill Acquired!**

**[Kinetic Blast] LV1 AP 0/40**

**Creates a directed, Kinetic explosion.**

**Deals Moderate Damage. Inflict [Stun] Debuff on target.**

The Skill and the XP were a nice extra. It had been awhile from the last time I checked my Stats. I opened my Status menu.

**Victor Larue**

**Champion**

**LV 5**

**XP 1100/1600**

**HP 220/220**

**SP 120/120**

**STR 12**

**DEX 12**

**AGI 11**

**INT 12**

**WIS 14**

**CHA 15**

**ADM 14**

**STAT points: 18**

**PERK points: 1**

Wow. Fuck me, that was a lot. Rhea said that my Stats would stop getting higher. Should I put all my points to one STAT and find out where's this limit?

...Ah no, what if it blocked all the other stats. Adding yet another thing to ask to Rhea, I settled on putting my points equally, for now.

**Victor Larue**

**Champion**

**LV 5**

**XP 900/1600**

**HP 250/250**

**SP 150/150**

**STR 15**

**DEX 15**

**AGI 15**

**INT 15**

**WIS 15**

**CHA 15**

**ADM 15**

**STAT points: 3**

**PERK points: 1**

The rest stays for now, for the emergencies. I turned and faced the bare, grey concrete roof.

God, I missed this place. I shifted a bit my weight on the couch. It was a bit old, and the fabric was a bit rough, but it had sentimental value. It was gifted to us by Ricky's parents, when they took a new one.

I wondered where he was. I hoped that he was laying low, unlike his fath-

No, don't think about that. That was a rabbit hole I didn't want to fall right now. I needed a distraction. Raising my head, I saw Mira looking to some photos on my left. I recognized the photo. It was snapped on Vancouver, just a year before the Duel in 2000.

The three of us were smiling in front of the sea, dad with his usual confident grin and mom with her thin, kind smile, unaware that they would have divorced just two month later. I have fond memories from that place.

Now I won't see it again. Bastards. "That's Vancouver, if you're wondering. Cold as hell but just as awesome, I tell you." I stood up and pointed to the little black spot on the rightmost edge. "This is the Keepers' headquarters. Nice, uh?"

The last part caught her attention. "You heard of the Keepers?"

"Yeah, a thing or two. A bunch of superhero wannabes with a deathwish."

"What?" I stopped to Mira's protests. "What do you have against them? They're good guys!"

"They are, but they risk their lives for nothing."

She looked away to me. "Protecting people is nothing for you?"

They protect people who despise them, I didn't say. What happened to Ricky had left a bitter taste in my mouth. His father was executed in front of him and people cheered. They can burn in hell for all I care.

I doubt people there are all that different. "They don't really appeal to me, Mira. To you, maybe, but not me."

She frowned, but said nothing. Awkward silence followed.

So much for happy thoughts. I said the first thing that came in my mind. "Anyway, you can sleep in my room if you want. I'm taking the couch."

"Are you-"

"Yes."

"But it's your ro-"

"I know. It's fine!"

"I can sleep on the couch just fi-"

"I can too!"

"Let me finish-"

"Nope!"

She snorted and threw her arms up in mock surrender. "Fine, fine. Glad to we can have always talk."

"Anytime, shortie!"

"I'm not short!" She kinda was, and not just because she barely reached my neck. I laughed as she puffed her cheeks.

* * *

The night was different. Once again, I woke up in what I started dubbing the Antechamber. Rhea wasn't there. In her place stood a thin, plastic mannequin. A faceless head stared at me, slightly turning left and right to face me.

**Ping! Received Message!**

That was new. A red screen showed up instead of the usual white ones. I tapped it, and I saw the message.

_Hi Vicky!_

_I couldn't come to our training this time, but Manny here (get it?) will be my replacement._

_Don't get killed again!_

_Rhea_

As I finished reading the signature, Manny stirred to life. A sword appeared from nowhere in his right hand.

"Opponent difficulty. Base training. Get ready." A flash of light later, I held up my sword.

"Commencing." He lunged. I deflected the strike and kicked him on the gut. He didn't even flinch as he gripped my leg in an iron vice, and started using his sword like someone may use an hammer.

**-15!**

Blunted or not, a sword in the face hurt. I could barely react as heput his foot behind mine. He then pulled, making me lose my balance and fall on the ground.

**-25!**

He kept hitting, harder, this time. "Fuck, fuck, stop, stop!" He didn't at first, but only after, I found out later, I was left with a sliver of HP left. He could see it?

"Opponent defeated. Continue?" As I opened mouth, he kept talking. "Command unavailable. Get ready."

Damn. I hurried on my feet and took a stance. "Commencing."

Once again I trained, and once I ended up feeling like a practice dummy.

**7.12 PM**

"Sir, you have to see this." As Redfield entered the tent, he was greeted by the sight of several screens, showing the majority of the streets. The one at the center, however, was different, as a red alarm stood out.

"One of our technicians was attacked, Sir." The trooper stationed at the console said. "He sent the alarm just now. He had visual of one of the fugitives, Sir." So that means they avoided the blocks. He tried to ask him when, but someone behind him beat it to it. "Time of contact?"

"Two hours ago, Sir." His soldier, and that was the only reason he wasn't going to reprimand him, answered. Redfield turned, and saw the rusty can, with the lizard bitch behind him. A whole day of searching and they still looked fresh. The can kept talking. "How is he?"

"Sir?"

"The technician."

"Oh. It's fine, Sir."

"OK then." He put the hands on his waist. "I think our job is over here. Don't you think so, Ridley?"

She grunted. She was sneering at him. He gladly reciprocated.

"Anyway, we'll make our reports, you'll make yours, and then we can all deal with them. Sounds fair?"

No, it wasn't. Without results he was finished. "There still could be people who knows the fugitive. We can-"

"We don't have proofs about that." He interrupted him. "And searching the orphanage had not brought up anything."

"Then we'll keep searching until we found something!" It was pointless. He knew it, and they did too. But he was getting desperate.

It was then that Ridley spoke up. "It changes nothing. You still failed your ta-"

"Fuck you, mutant!" He barked. "You don't tell me how to do my own job!"

He realized, in that moment, that angering the experienced, and well connected, duo of Enforcers was a mistake. The lizard was raising her tail, only to stop when her partner put an hand on her shoulder. She calmed down.

"Don't worry, Rid." Clayton whispered softly to her ear. "He's finished anyway. Let's get out of here." With that, they left the tent and disappeared in a flash of blue light.

Redfield gritted his teeth. The bastard was right. He was done for.

* * *

_"What a dick, Am I right?"_

_"Hmm."_

_"...Hey, look Erin, why don't we get something to drink?"_

_"...The more things change, the more they stays the same. Doesn't it make you angry?"_

_"Sigh. Of course. But it's just a matter a time before things will be different."_

_"...How long we have left?"_

_"He claims four years. It's probably less."_

_"And he believes we'll kill it?"_

_"With everything we have, he's confident, yes."_

_"Do you?"_

_"I... yes. Yes, I am too."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Okay then. Let's get to Joe's."_

**New Codex Entry!**

**Avtoma Model Line**

**Enemy Type: Machina**

**The first, and longest standing, line of defense drones built by the Technocracy. Used extensively by both private and military forces.**

**Known Models:**

**V1 'Hound' (LV?)**

**V2 'Scorpio' (LV10)**

**V3 'Vulture' (LV?)**

**V4 'Weaver' (LV?)**


End file.
